Wiosenny Spacer
by memoire-blanche
Summary: Jest piękny, wiosenny dzień. Jeremie i Aelita wybierają się na spacer do parku. Rzecz dzieje się w sezonie drugim.


**Wiosenny spacer**

Był wspaniały, wiosenny dzień. Było wyjątkowo ciepło, a lekki wiatr z wolna toczył po niebie stada obłoków. Popołudniowe słońce przygrzewało nad parkiem otaczającym zespół szkół Kadic, coraz mocniej otrząsając go z zimowego snu. Promienie prześwitywały między lekko zazielenionymi gałęziami starych lip, klonów i platanów. Skąpane w świetle trawniki, poprzetykane tu i ówdzie kwiatami stokrotek i mleczy, domagały się już kontaktu z kosiarką. Powietrze wypełniał radosny świergot ptaków i zapach wilgotnej ziemi, zmieszany z wonią świeżych źdźbeł i liści.

Dwie pary kroków niespiesznie przemierzały ten rozkwitający skrawek miejskiej zieleni, chrzęszcząc po żwirze alejki. Pierwsza para, obuta w półbuty z jasnej skóry, postępowała do przodu pewnie i miarowo. Druga, którą wyróżniały ciemnoróżowe, wysokie „człapaki", szurała po kamykach niemal tanecznie, ledwo dotykając podłoża, jakby ich właścicielka miała zamiar za chwilę oderwać się od ziemi. Te próby ucieczki spotykały się z wewnętrznym oporem właściciela drugiej pary, który jednak, będąc pod wrażeniem radości życia swojej towarzyszki, rozpromieniał swą twarz rozmarzonym uśmiechem i, dogoniwszy ją, dopowiadał do zaczętego zdania ostatnie parę słów, które uszły jej uwadze. Ona, usłyszawszy jego odpowiedź, znów zbaczała ze ścieżki i wracała z nowymi znaleziskami, które ten natychmiast odzierał z wszelkiej tajemnicy.

Mimo, iż Aelita już wcześniej miała sporą wiedzę na temat ziemskiego życia, czy to z opowiadań Jeremiego, czy własnych poszukiwań w sieci, jej ciekawość pozostała niespożyta. Możliwość doświadczenia po raz pierwszy w życiu uroków wiosny na własnej skórze prowokowała ją do zadawania jeszcze większej liczby pytań. Jeremie doskonale rozumiał jej głód wiedzy i natychmiast odpowiadał na każde, nawet najgłupsze. Uwielbiała go słuchać – wprawdzie pełno w jego wypowiedziach było naukowych terminów, jednak wkładał weń tyle serca, że te wykłady urastały do rangi cudownej baśni.

Był jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego uwielbiała tak ich wspólne spacery. Mogła dzięki nim spędzić mnóstwo czasu na świeżym powietrzu, z dala od laboratorium i obłąkańczych poszukiwań antywirusa, jednocześnie nie pozostawiając go w przekonaniu, że marnują czas. Martwiła się o niego w nie mniejszym stopniu niż on o nią. Zdążyła już się nasłuchać o szkodliwych skutkach zbyt długiej pracy przed komputerem i nie chciała, żeby Jeremie skończył jak nieszczęśnicy z gazet i telewizji, którzy odchodzili od zmysłów i żegnali się z pięknym światem. Ponadto, czuła, że było to jej obowiązkiem, odkąd usłyszała pewnego razu, że dziewczyny powinny dbać o swoich chłopaków. Jakkolwiek Jeremie przestrzegał ją przed braniem wszystkiego na poważnie i tłumaczył istotę żartu, ironii i metafory, Aelita miała przeczucie, że akurat te słowa należy brać jak najbardziej serio. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, ze Jeremie chłopakiem _był_ i to _jej_, bo w końcu był jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Więc, wyciągając go na spacer, dbała o niego na swój rozum, jak potrafiła najlepiej, i była z tego powodu bardzo dumna.

Jej poczynania przynosiły skutki. W miarę oddalania się w głąb parku zwykle przygarbiony Jeremie wyraźnie się wyprostowywał, jego nieco anemiczna twarz nabierała rumieńców, a zmęczone oczy odzyskiwały swój naturalny, błękitny kolor. W trakcie tych krótkich, ale regularnych wycieczek mógł na chwilę zdjąć ciążącą mu maskę bohatera i wydostać się spod presji, której nawet XANA na nim nie wywierał tyle, ile on sam na siebie.

Słońce schodziło coraz niżej ku linii horyzontu; park powoli cichł i zaczynał go spowijać cień. Dochodziła pora kolacji, akurat gdy Aelita i Jeremie dotarli prawie do kresu swojej przechadzki - w oddali, jak wzrokiem sięgnąć wzdłuż alejki, widać było boisko i salę gimnastyczną. Aelita trzymała w dłoniach bukiecik z nazrywanych wspólnie z Jeremiem stokrotek i co chwila zachwycała się ich delikatnym zapachem, by potem głęboko odetchnąć równie wonnym, rześkim powietrzem. Między nimi zapadła cisza. Obydwoje chcieli się nacieszyć ciszą nadchodzącego wieczoru.

Tymczasem Jeremiemu, jakby pod wpływem szkolnych budynków i perspektywy powrotu do codziennej gonitwy, pod koniec zebrało się na narzekanie.

- Ach, ile ja jeszcze mam dzisiaj pracy... nie zanalizowałem danych, które ostatnio odzyskałaś z sektora piątego, znowu będę siedział w nocy... i miałem poszukać czegoś o szyfrowaniu, żebyśmy wreszcie mogli odkodować pamiętnik Franza Hoppera...

- Jeremie!

Aelita przerwała mu głośno, aż Jeremiem wstrząsnęło.

- Ile razy mam ci mówić, że narzekaniem niczego nie zmienisz?

Jeremie głośno westchnął i spojrzał na nią. Wyraźnie spochmurniał.

- Przepraszam cię Aelita, że musisz tego znowu słuchać. Kiedy patrzę na te mury i myślę o ciężarze, który muszę nieść...

- Myślisz, że jestem ciężka? – spytała znienacka Aelita.

Jeremie na początku nie był pewien, czy było to pytanie dosłowne, czy zawierało jakąś ukrytą treść. Jednak jej zmartwiony wyraz twarzy i nieruchoma zieleń oczu, zdająca wpatrywać się w jego duszę, ostatecznie przekonały go, że była jeszcze bystrzejszą obserwatorką, niż mógł przypuszczać.

Choć działali wspólnie, czuł, że to na nim spoczywa największa odpowiedzialność. On był geniuszem i ekspertem i z tej racji cała czwórka jego przyjaciół darzyła go najwyższym zaufaniem. Ale przede wszystkim czuł się odpowiedzialny za Aelitę. Bowiem to ona, jakkolwiek wykazywała się hartem ducha, zdawała się mu najbardziej kruchą, najwięcej zagrożoną, najmniej odporną na sztormy, które napuszczał na nich XANA. Był świadom, ile cierpienia jej zadał XANA, a nawet nie mieściło mu się w głowie, ile niebezpieczeństw czyha na nią w realnym świecie, w życiu, wymagającym nieraz więcej heroizmu niż walka z najpotężniejszym nawet szalonym programem. Starał się nie okazywać, że ją oszczędza, żeby mogła cieszyć się urokami życia i niczego nie żałowała. Często czuł się źle, że to robił, ale wydawało mu się, że póki co tak będzie lepiej. Tym bardziej więc zaskoczony był tym pytaniem, którym okazywała tyle zrozumienia.

- Nie musisz dźwigać wszystkiego sam. Zawsze jestem, żeby ci pomóc, i chętnie to zrobię, tylko mi powiedz, OK?

- Tak, wiem. Wiem... – znów westchnął. – Dzięki, Aelita – dodał, poczuwszy tchnienie optymizmu, i lekko się uśmiechnął.

- No, to po kolacji u ciebie, w porządku?

Kiwnął potakująco.

- A teraz serio. Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem ciężka?

Jeremie zachichotał.

- Daj spokój, co takiego znowu Sissi ci naopowiadała?

- Nie, tylko coś mi się przypomniało... Pamiętasz, jak ostatnio oglądaliśmy film na kółku filmowym, prawda? A tę scenę, kiedy pan młody wynosi pannę młodą z kościoła tak fajnie, na rękach? Chciałabym wiedzieć, jak to jest.

- Mam tak zrobić? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Aelita przytaknęła z szerokim uśmiechem. - Oszalałaś? Nie dam rady...– zaczął, ale ona niejako zadecydowała za niego, gdy podeszła i założyła jedno ramię za jego szyję.

- Nie spróbujesz, nie dowiesz się! Dalej, potrafisz! – Miała tak dość jego użalania się nad sobą, że musiała jakoś poprawić jego samoocenę. Nieważne, że wybrała akurat taki sposób.

„Wariatka", mruknął pod nosem Jeremie. Była dość szczupła, jednak nieco wyższa od niego. Był bardzo sceptycznie nastawiony, zwłaszcza gdy przypomniał sobie swoje porażki przy rzutach piłką lekarską, którą ledwo co dawał radę podnieść z ziemi... a przecież ona na pewno ważyła dużo więcej. Wolał nie myśleć, co by było, gdyby nagle stracił siłę lub równowagę i runęła na ziemię jak worek kartofli...

Mimo, że rozum krzyczał przeciw, nie był w stanie jej odmówić.

- Dobra, ale nie wiem, ile wytrzymam.

Chwilę się skupił, po czym podparłszy ją pod plecami jedną ręką, druga sięgnął do kolan. Zacisnął zęby i skoncentrował całą swoją wolę na chęci wytrzymania w tej pozycji choćby sekundę.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, nie okazało się to takie trudne. Zwłaszcza, gdy dotarło do niego, że wszystko sprowadzało się do odpowiedniego zastosowania praw fizyki – wybrania punktów podparcia i równomiernego rozłożenia siły. Chwilę potem Aelita wydała z siebie stłumiony okrzyk zachwytu, gdy wreszcie zawisła w powietrzu.

- Nie jesteś wcale taka ciężka – odpowiedział na jej pytanie, gdy wreszcie poczuł się pewnie.

- Jest super. Fajniej niż lewitacja w Lyoko – stwierdziła. – Tylko nie puszczaj, jeszcze chwilę!

- Chyba będzie to zbędne. Może nawet uda mi się przejść kawałek... – odparł, gdy nagle poczuł przypływ pewności siebie.

Skrzywił się, gdy zorientował się, że utrzymanie równowagi w ruchu było o wiele trudniejsze niż w miejscu. Ale Aelicie nie przeszkadzało, że nią trochę bardziej trzęsło – wręcz przeciwnie, zaczęła się śmiać jeszcze głośniej. Jeremiemu udało się dotrzeć do końca alejki, gdy jego mięśnie odmówiły dalszej współpracy.

- Wybacz, ale muszę – powiedział, gdy postawił ją na ziemię.

- Nie szkodzi. I tak było super! – odparła.

Jeremie zarumienił się lekko. Bardzo podnoszącym na duchu był widok szczęśliwej Aelity, i to szczęśliwej dzięki niemu. Aelita natomiast już rozumiała, dlaczego dziewczynom tak podoba się bycie niesioną na rękach. Zawisanie nad ziemią w jego ramionach, tak ściśle i pewnie owiniętych wokół niej, dawało nieporównywalne poczucie bezpieczeństwa i wyjątkowości... Był to naprawdę fantastyczny sposób na uczynienie spaceru jeszcze bardziej udanym.

Razem poszli w kierunku wejścia do internatu, każde swym krokiem – on swoim, pewnym i miarowym, ona swoim, radosnym i niemal tanecznym.


End file.
